Some types of batteries (e.g., a PRC-148 and a PRC-152 type battery) may include a top contact for rotational engagement with a charger or radio and bottom contacts that may be flush with and/or protrude from a side of the battery that is not configured for rotational engagement. When charging some types of batteries on a tactical charger the bottom charging contacts of the battery are used due to space requirements. When charging batteries via the bottom charging contact, the batteries do not need to be rotated to engage with the charger and may be placed side by side; however, there are significant disadvantages with using this method in a tactical charger. For example, in this orientation the discharge contacts are facing up and are prone to corrosion if they are exposed to rain or other moisture. Also, due to the need in some applications for redundant contacts and a universal design capable of charging multiple battery types (e.g., both a PRC-148 and a PRC-152 battery) the force that must necessarily be applied for sufficient contacts may exceed the battery weight. In this event, the use of retention straps may become necessary, and this approach may thereby cause issues with intermittent connections, among other problems. This approach may therefore have the following disadvantages:                Poor retention of the battery that requires a shock cord to hold down the battery during charge; and        The necessity for 16 contact pins to charge both PRC-148 and PRC-152 batteries.        